Love Song
by Yodeloo
Summary: Written by two Ash/Misty fans, this is an Ash/Misty romance told from Misty's point of view. How did she confess her feelings to the man she loved, and what was his reaction?


TITLE: Love Song  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm a fourteen-year-old-girl, you expect ME to own something???? Only thing I own is Jessie, CJ belongs to EclipseKlutz.  
  
SUMMARY: Well, this is kind of a songfic that uses the song 'Complicated' By Avril Levighne. It's an Ash/Misty romance.  
  
AUTHOR: Yodeloo (It's amazing how many times I've changed my pen name)  
  
EDITOR/ CO-AUTHOR: EclipseKlutz (This is Yodeloo's story! I just type it (she writes it on paper), post it, name it, and add thing to it! I repeat, it is Yodeloo's!!!)  
  
EMAIL: Problems? Ideas? Email us at: eclipseklutz@glwb.net or ohangelheart202@aol.com  
  
RATING: Um. PG  
  
KEY: ~word~ = lyrics while Misty sings them  
  
SETTING: Ten years after the show began  
  
  
  
  
  
THIS STORY IS TOLD BY MISTY (SHE'S A SINGER NOW):  
  
Ash Ketchum, the most handsome, cocky guy I ever met. He told me his life story. I recall pounding him for ruining my bike before, now, I pound him to hide my feelings.  
  
It was hard at first, but I couldn't stop staring at him. When he was around, there were butterflies in my stomach, and I couldn't figure out why.  
  
Now I know, and when I first found out, I wasn't one bit happy with the answer. Why am I thinking this?  
  
It's been ten years. I followed him everywhere, not for the solo reason of getting my bike back, but because I wanted to be close to him, anger was my shield.  
  
As I stand backstage now, I think of the lyrics of the song I have to sing. Complicated, and I'm singing it for Ash. I just hope I can do it; after all he IS in the crowd, front row seat and all.  
  
Now you may be asking why I'm singing Complicated of all songs. Simple, my love for Ash is Complicated, I just hope he returns my feelings, or else I'll just lock myself up and hope to die.  
  
I turn to my band, well, if you can call us that. C'mon, just two other girls.  
  
One of them is dog obsessed, and weird. Her name's Jessie and has a little bit of an attitude, but not nearly as much as her friend's. She has brown hair that's usually tied up in a ponytail and always wears flairs. She plays the drums, though right now she's dancing with her dog.  
  
The other one is a major klutz with an attitude, though if you break through her shell, she's nice. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, bangs that end at the base of her neck, and brown eyes. She plays guitar, and if you don't want her to sing (or talk) duck tape is always handy. By the way, her name's CJ. Right now, she's prancing along holding a CD player and singing: "I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now. . ."  
  
I clapped my hands as loud as I could to get them to stop their activities and get ready to head on stage. Jessie gave her dog a few kisses then came up to me quietly. CJ did the opposite. She through off her CD player and shouted, "LET'S DO IT!"  
  
I sweat dropped and led my friends onstage. They set up, CJ applied clear duck tape because I had ordered her not to sing and she knew almost as well as Ash what happens when I get mad.  
  
Soon, Jessie gave the signal for me to rock the house.  
  
~Chill out What ya yelling for? Layback it's all been done before And if you would only let it be You will see~  
  
I looked at the crowd, some were cheering, it didn't take me long to search out Ash's face. He was watching me carefully, I wonder why.  
  
~I like you the way you are When we're driving in your car And your talking to me one on one~  
  
I glanced at him again. Was he looking at me, or past me?  
  
~But you become Somebody else Around everyone else You're watching your back Like you can't relax You try to be cool You look like a fool to me~  
  
I took a deep breath. I was about to continue, but CJ made a small mistake on the notes, sending us a little off tune; I ignored it and went on like nothing went wrong.  
  
~Somebody Why'd you have to go and make thing so complicated I see the way your acting like somebody else getting me frustrated It's lives like this When you fall and you crawl and break and you take what you get and you turn it into Honestly and Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No, no, no~  
  
He was staring at me again!!! Was my hair falling out of place? Did I really just think that?? I've never cared about my hairs style in my LIFE.  
  
A little later, the concert was over and I was steadily walking over to Ash. I took a deep breath and pulled him aside.  
  
"Um Ash. I've been wanting to say this for a while but never really got around to it." I told him.  
  
"Same here. There's this *thing* I've wanted to tell you for a while now too." He said, stressing the word 'thing' a little.  
  
My reaction was a blank face, "You go first Ash."  
  
He took a deep breath and told me, "Misty, you probably don't feel the same. But, I've always thought of you as more then a friend. Um, how do I say this? Misty, I love you, always have."  
  
I collapsed into his arms, "Really?" I asked him.  
  
"What, all of a sudden you think I'm a liar?" he asked playfully.  
  
I smiled and kissed him; he returned it.  
  
Suddenly we heard a loud "Pika," behind us.  
  
Both of us turned, blushing nineteen shades of crimson at who stood there.  
  
"Um hi CJ, hi Jessie." I said quietly, my face was burning.  
  
"Yeah, hi mom, hi Professor Oak, Hi Pikachu, Hi Brock." Ash followed suit.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh. So when's the wedding?" Brock asked.  
  
"WEDDING???" Ash's mom said in surprise, her graying hair just about fell from its ponytail.  
  
"I always knew they were good fro each other." Jessie whispered to CJ.  
  
CJ and Pikachu nodded in reply.  
  
Ash thought a moment, "The weddings in a month."  
  
I kissed him on the cheek in response; it felt like we had been in love for years, though we just confessed five minutes ago.  
  
(Yodeloo: I wrote some of that above, but most was wrote by unfortunately EclipseKlutz)  
  
A MONTH LATER, STILL TOLD BY MISTY:  
  
Dum, dum, da, dum. Dum, dum, da, dum. Dum, dum, da, dum. Dum, dum, da, dum. The wedding bells rang, loudly singing their pleasant tune.  
  
Ash walked shyly down the isle as a tear dropped from his mother's old, yet still pretty, face.  
  
His little half sister, Betsy ran up to him, handing him the rings then went running to get the flower baskets so she could throw flowers around before I walked in.  
  
I still had five minutes until I had to go out there. My hair was nicely brushed and left down. A gold tiara on my head held my veil. The veil ran down my back and dragged a little on the floor. My dress had see-through sleeves had a full skirt; everything had a hint of blue in it.  
  
All to soon I heard the signal to head out onto the floor. I wiped a few tears from my eyes, trying not to ruin my thick coat of mascara, and headed out.  
  
I walked down the lane, listening to my three sisters saying things like:  
  
"Somebody pinch me. I'm dreaming." Or something ever-so-supportive like: "How could Misty, the stuck up brat get away with marring a handsome stud?"  
  
I ignored their comments and stood next to Ash.  
  
We said our I do's and he placed a beautiful ring on my finger.  
  
Our lips touched in a passionate kiss, and when we finally separated, I heard my sisters saying:  
  
It all happened so soon." And "She grew up so fast." Or "I guess I'm not dreaming."  
  
Ash's mom was saying things like that to.  
  
Pikachu looked up at us from the stands and I knew, that there's no other place I'd rather be then right there at Ash's side.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Yodeloo: So, did you like? Was it horrible?  
  
EclipseKlutz: Don't worry, I edited it, so what could go wrong?  
  
Computer: Malfunction.  
  
Yodeloo: Everything.  
  
~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I worked so hard on this book 


End file.
